Cherry Blossoms on the Soccer Field
by HikikomoriPanda
Summary: As a new school year starts, all gather at Sakuragi Junior High. Some faces seem familiar, others are new. The selections for the soccer club will be hosted soon. So, who will make it on the team? (open SYOC)
1. Intro

**Introduction**

Located in Himeji, a city in Hyōgo prefecture, Japan, Sakuragi Junior High is a pretty colorful middle school with more than 400 students attending. Each grade is split in 4 classes of approximately 30 students, though in some classes it may go up to 40. The school follows the regular Japanese Educational System and offers many clubs for students to join. The athletics and baseball teams are widely known, and the soccer team is quickly gaining in popularity. Of course there is also art and music clubs, which are quite fun to be part of, albeit not being as popular as the sports teams. Speaking of the sports team, they usually take part in various meeting and tournaments against other school, sometimes for fun, but mostly for glory. Sakuragi Junior High stands pretty high up on the leaderboards at prefectural tournaments, and the soccer team ascending popularity is mainly due to the fact that it was able to reach the semi-finals of last year's national championship, only to be defeated by Raimon Junior High, the long dated winner of the competition. However, this year, they'll come back stronger, faster, and ready to win..!

* * *

This is a SYOC, which means you can send me your own character(s) to be part of the story. However, there are some rules & other infos I what to put down before:

1\. The story is set 10 years after Inazuma GO.

2\. You can send up to 2 characters.

3\. I reserve myself the right to refuse characters, though it is unlikely yo happen.

4\. Don't submit if you don't intend on reading the story.

5\. Be sure to check out the team effectives down below to see if the position you want is still free.

6\. The form has been moved on my profile since I remembered it wasn't possible to copy and paste it from here.

 **Sakuragi Junior High Soccer Club – Member roster**

Goalkeeper: Hiroshi Rikio, nubmer 0 (ShinBP's oc)

Defenders: _1 spot left._

 _-_ Mizushima Taiso, number 12 (Shouta Izukai's oc)

\- Mikami Hu, number 2 (KingKatsu's oc)

\- Nagamine Alex, number 28 (Alex The God Kller's oc)

Midfielders:

\- Satou Yuuki, number 6 (my oc).

\- Orguelleuse Aglaeca, number 8 (Amaya0Miyako's oc)

\- Mizushima Haku, number 27 (Xx-Aotsuki-xX's oc)

\- Jean Mitsuru Luche, number 25 (Trinity Emerald Mitsu's oc)

Forward:

 _-_ Amane Akira, number 1 (x-utalicious' oc)

\- Hashimoto Susumu, number 3 (Shouta Izukai's oc)

Reserve goalkeeper: Niwa Chidori, number 13 (my oc).

Reserve defenders: _2 spots left._

Reserve midfielders: _1 spot left._

\- Kurotsuki Kiriga, number 22 (4686neko's oc)

Reserve forward: _1 spot left._

\- Kurotsuki Ren, number 16 (4686neko's oc)

Managers:

 _-_ Hiroshi Goro (Amaya0Miyako's oc)

\- Fujieda Ayaka (KingKatsu's oc)

Coach: Mizashi Haruka (KuraiHaru17's oc)


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The cherry trees near the riverbank were blooming, their branches moving in the light morning breeze, pink petals falling into the water. Student dragging their feet to school on the first day of a new year were greeted by that amazing sight that was enough to lighten up their mood. Among the mass of teenagers dressed in their uniforms was Yuuki Satou. The pink haired youth would have easily been mistaken for a girl by those who didn't know he preferred to wear girls' uniform: a pink skirt with a white shirt, a pink tie and a beige blazer. Yuu playfully skipped around the small groups of students that had reassembled along the way, greeting them and asking how was their vacations. He seemed too happy on this April morning, as if he was eager to go back to school. It was the case, well he wasn't particularly thrilled about classes, but he had missed his friends greatly. The smile on Yuuki's face grew wider as he spotted someone he knew very well about to pass the gates leading to Sakuragi Junior High's courtyard.

"Hiroshi-senpai!" he shouted.

The tall third year student stopped and turned his head to see the 14 years old running towards him. As he was nearly there, Yuuki stepped on a pebble and fell face down on the ground with a loud _thud_. Concerned, Rikio rushed towards him hand held out his had to help him up.

"Satou-kun! Are you okay?!"

Yuu laughed as he gripped the hand and got up. He didn't appear to be hurt except for a few scratches on his face that would probably heal within a few days. After brushing the dust off his clothes and putting the pins in his messy hair back to where they were before the fall, Yuuki stood in front of the upperclassman with a huge smile on his face.

"So, I get that you're happy to see me..?"

"Of course senpai!" Yuuki answered. "I missed you and the rest of the team too!"

Rikio chuckled. "Geez, Satou-kun, school wasn't even out for a month and you act like we haven't seen each other in years."

Yuuki pouted. He always overreacted on little things, so it wasn't odd for him to act this way. Rikio laughed again and apologized, even though it was obvious he didn't really make Yuuki sad nor angry; the little goofball was simply being his usual childish self. He then waved to Rikio, running of saying he wanted to catch up with the other members of the team.

"Huh…sure." Rikio waved as Yuuki slowly disappeared among the crowd. He then sighed, smiling simultaneously. "This guy…The same as always."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So, that was the prologue. Kinda short for the time I took writing it, but I swear the actual chapter will be longer. I just needed something to warm up and then start writing the actual story. Anyway, hope you liked it and see you next time!


End file.
